


Personal Readings [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Political Philosophy, Reading, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve catches up on the philosophy and politics that have advanced and developed since he'd been in the ice.
Series: Banned Together Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Personal Readings [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Socialist Authors” [N4]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Steve is reading the book "Essential works of Socialism" edited by Irving Howe, which is an anthology of works by socialist authors.

**Author's Note:**

> I realised, while inking in the lineart, that I had drawn the art from the wrong perceptive. The book front cover wouldn't be able to be seen as it was on the wrong side. So I decided I would flip the art after I scanned it. So I lettered the book cover backwards. :I
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
